


Mit Fußball ins Glück

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jonas ist kein Sportfan. Sein neuer Kollege, Timo, ist Effzeh-Ultra. Was hat das mit Jonas´ Gesprächspartner auf einer App zu tun?
Relationships: Jonas Hector/Timo Horn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: football reverse bang





	Mit Fußball ins Glück

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte gehört zum Football Reverse Bang. Der Kunst von Khaalysee kann man [hier](https://chipsyio.tumblr.com/post/639995690906451968/sookoo-ich-schw%C3%B6re-das-ist-mein-letzter-beitrag) sehen. Meine Betaleserin war Gedankenstrich. Ich danke euch zwei für eure Hilfe und eure Geduld!

Der Wecker klingelte. Jonas öffnete die Augen und lächelte, als er eine Benachrichtigung von der “Cathedral City Chatting” App sah. Seit einer Woche hatte er durch die App Kontakt mit einem anderen schwulen Kölner namens “Fanfare1nstrument”. Die zwei sprachen über das Leben in der Domstadt, Politik und jede Menge anderer Themen.

Die heutige Nachricht lautete: _Guten Morgen, Wunderbaumfisch14! Ich habe heute weniger Zeit zum Reden, aber ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag._

_Danke, gleichfalls!_ antwortete Jonas, dann bereitete sich auf die Arbeit vor. Er fand seine Arbeit in einem Schreibwarenladen okay, aber nicht super.

“Guten Morgen!” grüßte Herr Gisdol, der Chef. “Dein neuer Kollege ist gerade angekommen - das ist Timo!”

Ein großer, bärtiger Mann kam in Sicht. “Timo Horn. Freut mich.”

“Jonas Hector.” Er versuchte, seinen finsteren Blick zu kontrollieren. “Willkommen in unserem Schreibwarenladen.” 

“Timo ist lebenslanges Mitglied der Super-Kool-Effzeh-Ultras!” erklärte Herr Gisdol unnötigerweise.

“Ja, das habe ich schon an dem Shirt erkannt,” antwortete Jonas. “Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Cool falsch geschrieben sein soll, wenn es kein Wortspiel ergibt.”

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. “Der Name ist mir egal. Hauptsache ist es, den besten Verein aller Zeiten zu unterstützen!”

“Und für mich ist die Hauptsache, dass ihr zwei anfangt zu arbeiten!”

Glücklicherweise gab es viel zu tun, deshalb musste Jonas keine weitere Konversation mit Timo führen - bis zur Mittagspause, als Timo mit ihm sprach. “Ich finde es immer schön, wenn jemand das Logo auf meinem Shirt erkennt. Bist du Mitglied einer anderen Ultragruppe?”

“Nein, ich bin kein Sportfan.” Ein kleiner Teil von Jonas wollte über Timos schockiertes Gesicht lachen. “Ja, ich weiß, ich bin der eigenartigste Mann der Welt.”

“Aber wenn du kein Sportfan bist, woher kennst du das Logo auf dem Shirt?”

“Ich habe viele Ultras in meinem Leben gesehen. Nichts Persönliches, aber sie waren… nicht unbedingt nett. Das waren keine guten Erfahrungen für mich.”

“Das… tut mir leid.”

Nach einem arbeitsreichen Nachmittag ging Jonas nach Hause. Er schrieb an Fanfare1nstrument: _Ich habe einen neuen Kollegen - heute war es zu hektisch, um einen ersten Eindruck zu bekommen, aber ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl._

Die Antwort kam schnell: _Schade! Ich hoffe, dass du Unrecht hast. Heute war es auch hektisch für mich, aber mein Chef sagt, dass es nicht so bleiben wird._

_Das sagt mein Chef auch. Hoffentlich hat er recht._

* * *

Herr Gisdol hatte recht - der nächste Tag war ruhiger. Jonas hatte genug Zeit, Timo die verschiedenen Systeme zu erklären. Timo hörte zu und verstand alles - viel besser als Jonas am Anfang. Als Jonas das sagte, lächelte Timo: “Ich habe einfach einen guten Lehrer!”

“Danke,” sagte Jonas ein bisschen sarkastisch. “Übung macht den Meister.”

Timo schien den sarkastischen Unterton nicht zu erkennen. Er lachte und ging dann zu einer Kundin. Diese Frau war ziemlich oft im Geschäft, aber Jonas hatte sie nie überzeugen können, ein Kundenkonto zu eröffnen.

Zehn Minuten später meldete sich das Programm auf Jonas Computer: ein neues Kundenkonto! Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte Timo: “Wie hast du das denn geschafft?!”

“Ich habe ihr die Effzeh-Karten gezeigt. Sie ist ein großer Fan - mach dir keine Sorgen, kein Ultra!” sagte Timo schnell, als Jonas Blick finsterer wurde.

“Ich mache mir keine Sorge. Ich…” Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. “Egal. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du es geschafft hast.”

Stunden später, während Jonas langsam sein Abendbrot aß, schrieb er an Fanfare1nstrument: _Der neue Typ macht unseren Job schon besser als ich! Total unfair!_

Die Antwort war eine Frage: _Ist das so schlecht?_

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. _Wahrscheinlich nicht, weil es dem Geschäft hilft. Naja, gibt es etwas Interessantes bei dir?_

_Hm… meine Arbeit gefällt mir, aber “interessant” würde ich sie nicht nennen. Ich habe ein paar schöne Bilder vom Sonnenuntergang gerade gemacht, aber leider kann man keine Dateien durch die App schicken. :(_

_Es ist okay. Du hast Recht - der Sonnenuntergang war sehr hübsch heute. Er macht alles hoffnungsvoller._

* * *

Die Hoffnung, die Jonas fühlte, verschwand in den nächsten Tagen schnell. Herr Gisdol hörte nicht auf, Timo zu loben, auch wenn er nichts Spektakuläres tat. Jonas erkannte, dass Timo schneller als er alles gelernt und mehr Glück mit manchen Kunden hatte, aber auch Jonas machte seinen Job nicht schlecht!

Es machte alles irgendwie schlimmer, dass Timo sich so oft dafür entschuldigte. Jede Pause sagte er: “Ich schaffe es nur dank deiner Erklärungen” oder “Ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst” oder was ähnliches. Jonas konnte nur wiederholen, dass ihm klar war, dass Timo ihn nicht absichtlich versuchte schlecht zu machen. Manchmal sagte er auch etwas gegen Timos geliebten Verein, weil seine Probleme und Sorgen unentrinnbar waren. Jedes Mal seufzte Timo einfach, ohne mehr zu sagen.

Die Konversationen mit Fanfare1nstrument gingen weiter. Es schien, dass er glücklicher mit seinem Job war - oder zumindest hatte er einen faireren Chef. Hauptsache war, dass er Jonas Leiden zuhörte und manchmal das Thema wechselte.

Am Abend, nachdem Jonas seine Probleme beschrieb, sagte der andere Mann: _Es tut mir leid, dass es dir auf der Arbeit so oft schlecht geht. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte dich in den Arm nehmen._

Jonas musste lächeln. _Das klingt unglaublich nett. Ich wette, dass du sehr gute Umarmungen gibst._

_Danke schön, Wunderbaumfisch14. Weißt du… ich habe dieses Wochenende mehr Freizeit als sonst. Möchtest du, dass wir uns treffen?_

Jonas blinzelte schnell. _Im Ernst?_

_Im Ernst. Wir schreiben uns schon seit Wochen. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl mit dir und denke, dass wir gute Freunde werden könnten._

Jonas atmete ein und aus, bevor er seine Antwort schrieb. _Das klingt sehr nett. Wann und wo wollen wir uns treffen?_

_Ich kenne ein gemütliches Restaurant, wo man nicht reservieren muss. Samstag um 18 Uhr?_

_Okay! Ich freue mich!_

Fanfare1nstrument schickte ihm die Webseite des Restaurants. _Ich mich auch!_

* * *

Der nächste Tag war Freitag. Jonas versuchte, nicht an das Abendessen mit Fanfare1nstrument zu denken, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Timo lächelte und fragte: “Was für Pläne hast du, auf die du dich so freust?”

“Ich… treffe einen Freund zum ersten Mal.”

“Oh, toll! Hast du ihn über eine App kennengelernt?”

“Ja, Cathedral City Chatting.” Er wartete. “Ist es ein Problem, dass ich zur Zielgruppe dieser App gehöre?”

“Auf keinen Fall - ich benutze die App auch.” Timo räusperte sich. “Danke, dass du mir das anvertraust.”

“Danke dir auch.” Jonas drehte sich um und fing wieder mit dem Arbeiten an. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Timo, der immer noch lächelte. Irgendwie sah er plötzlich hübsch aus.

Er beschrieb alles an Fanfare1nstrument Stunden später: _Als ob er auf einmal gut aussieht, nur weil er auch auf Männer steht. Das ist mir noch nie im Leben passiert!_

_Vielleicht hattest du schon einen Schwarm, aber wolltest es vorher nicht wahrhaben, um deine Gefühle zu schützen? Es gibt gar nicht schlimmeres als sich in einen Hetero zu verknallen._

_Stimmt. Naja, wie sollen wir uns morgen Abend erkennen?_

_Hm… ich werde ein oranges Hemd tragen. Du?_

_Ich werde ein schwarzes Hemd tragen._

_Perfekt! Bis dann!_

* * *

Es war kurz vor 18 Uhr am folgenden Abend. Jonas ging in Richtung des Restaurants - und hörte plötzlich auf, als er eine bekanntes Gesicht traf. “Timo?”

“Oh, Jonas!” Er lächelte. “Schickes Hemd!”

“Danke.” Jonas Meinung nach, war Timos Hemd genauso orange wie sein Bart, aber er sagte nichts dazu. “Was… machst du denn hier?”

“Ich treffe einen Bekannten.”

“Oh.” Nur dann bemerkte Jonas die Logo auf Timos Hemd. “Das… ist ein Effzeh-Hemd.”

“Ja - sie spielen nicht an diesem Wochenende, aber -”

“Sorry, ich muss los.” Jonas drehte sich um und ging so schnell wie möglich weg.

Um Viertel nach sechs bekam Jonas einen Nachricht: _Wo bist du?_

Jonas seufzte traurig und antwortete: _Zuhause. Mir geht es nicht gut, sorry._

_:( Das tut mir leid! Gute Besserung!_

_Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Nur… schlechte Laune._

_:( Dann hoffe ich, dass es dir so bald wie möglich besser geht. Wir treffen uns irgendwann, keine Sorge. Falls ich irgendwie helfen kann, sag nun Bescheid._

_Danke._ Jonas versuchte, nicht zu weinen.

* * *

Während des Wochenendes schrieb Jonas nur ein paar Worte über die App. Er dachte mehrmals darüber nach, die ganze Sache zu erklären, aber er hatte zu viel Angst davon, Fanfare1nstrument zu verlieren.

Am Montag war es keine Überraschung, dass Timo seine schlechte Laune sehen konnte. “Alles in Ordnung?”

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf die Arbeit, genau wie Timo. Während der Mittagspause entschied sich Jonas, eine Frage zu stellen: “Was denkst du über meinen Fußball-Hass?”

Timo blinzelte. “Ich… versuche, nicht oft darüber nachzudenken, ehrlich gesagt. Es scheint nichts mit mir zu tun zu haben, aber…” er schluckte. “Manchmal - zum Beispiel am Samstag - tut es mir leid, dass es dir so sehr wehtut.”

“Samstag war das schlimmste seit Langem,” erklärte Jonas. “Vielleicht… vielleicht ist es ungesund, so viel Hass zu haben.”

“Möglich. Falls ich irgendwie helfen kann, sag nur Bescheid.”

Endlich konnte Jonas ein bisschen lächeln. “Danke schön.”

Während seines Abendbrotes schrieb Jonas an Fanfare1nstrument: _Mein Kollege war ziemlich nett heute. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn falsch beurteilt habe._

_Möglich. Geht es dir besser?_

_Ja._ Jonas dachte danach, dann schrieb eine Frage: _Was ist deine Meinung über Fußball?_

_Manchmal spannend, öfter frustrierend. Und deine?_

_Ich habe es seit langem gehasst, weil ich als Kind schlechte Erfahrungen damit hatte. Aber der Hass macht Vieles schwerer, zum Beispiel am Samstag. Das will ich nicht mehr._

_Du schaffst es! Ich glaube an dich!_

* * *

Das erste Schritt klappte nicht. Timo bemerkte es sofort: “Du siehst unglaublich wütend aus.”

“Ich habe Sportnachrichten auf Twitter gelesen.”

Timo keuchte. “Da bist du aber ins kalte Wasser gesprungen!”

“Das Wasser war nicht nur kalt, sondern eisig. Wie können diese Jungs so schlecht spielen?!”

“Das fragen wir Ultras uns praktisch täglich,” sagte Timo trocken.

“Vielleicht soll ich nur die Ergebnisse lesen, damit ich die Namen nicht erkenne.”

Timo sah verwirrt aus, aber er konnte nichts sagen, weil jemand das Geschäft betrat.

Stunden später schrieb Jonas an Fanfare1nstrument: _Ich möchte dir sagen, warum ich nicht ins Restaurant gekommen bin._

_Du hast gesagt, dass du schlechte Laune hattest und es dir nicht gut ging?_

_Ja, aber ich möchte dir den Grund sagen. Ist das okay?_

_Natürlich, wenn du es willst._

_Ich bin zum Restaurant gekommen. Davor sah ich meinen Kollegen. Er trug ein Effzeh-Hemd, weil er zu den Ultras gehört. Obwohl er sagte, dass es kein Effzeh-Spiel gab, fühlte ich mich sofort so schlecht, dass ich Angst hatte unser erstes Treffen zu ruinieren. Deshalb bin ich wieder nach Hause gegangen._

Nach einer Minute kam die Antwort: _Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Hast du mit deinem Kollegen darüber gesprochen?_

_Jein. Es gibt mehr Details, die er nicht verstehen würde._

_Ah. Willst du weiter darüber mit mir sprechen?_

Jonas dachte danach und antwortete: _Nicht heute Abend._

_Okay._

* * *

Die Tage vergingen. Jonas las allgemeine Fußballnachrichten, beklagte die Effzeh-Ergebnisse mit Timo, und diskutierte andere Sachen mit Fanfare1nstrument. Herr Gisdol fing wieder an, Jonas zu loben, und das bedeutete, dass es ihm auf der Arbeit besser ging.

Es gab aber zwei Probleme: Jonas Schwärme.

Er fand Timo total hübsch, auch wenn er orange trug. Timo war auch sympathisch, lustig und intelligent. Sie arbeiteten immer besser zusammen, und sie sprachen nicht nur über Fußball, sondern auch über Filme und Fernsehn. Jonas war sich sicher, dass Timo ein guter Freund von ihm wurde… und deshalb konnte er nichts über seine sich entwickelnden Gefühle sagen.

Jonas war nicht nur in Timo verknallt, sondern auch in Fanfare1nstrument. Obwohl er ihn weder gesehen noch seine Stimme gehört hatte, kannte Jonas ihn schon gut - seine Freundlichkeit und seinen Humor. Als Jonas sich die App heruntergeladen hatte, hatte er nicht an Liebe gedacht, sondern an Freundschaft - aber jetzt hatte sein Herz eine andere Idee, die die Freundschaft ruinieren würde.

Deshalb fühlte Jonas sich verwirrt - und hatte niemanden, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte. Es ging ihm immer schlechter.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen später schrieb Jonas an Fanfare1nstrument: _Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, dass das Wetter besser wird als vorgesagt wurde._

_Ich stimme zu, Wunderbaumfisch14. Sonst wird es ähnlich wie in deiner Bibelgeschichte._

_Was meinst du?_ fragte Jonas. Leider bekam er keine Antwort mehr, bevor er zur Arbeit musste.

Normalerweise waren Jonas, Timo und Herr Gisdol den ganzen Tag im Laden. Trotzdem musste Herr Gisdol manchmal das Geschäft verlassen, um an Terminen mit anderen Unternehmern teilzunehmen. Heute war der erste solche Tag, seitdem Timo angekommen war. “Bei diesen dunklen Wolken finde ich es unwahrscheinlich, dass es viele Kunden geben wird,” meinte der Chef. “Alles schön ruhig für euch!”

Er hatte zwar recht damit, dass es nicht so viele Kunden gab, aber er hatte auch unrecht, denn es war nicht schön ruhig. Die dunklen Wolken waren Teil eines Unwetters, das zu einem Stromausfall führte.

“Scheiße!” schrie Timo. “Es ist zu dunkel!”

“Keine Sorge,” sagte Jonas, überrascht von Timos Reaktion. “Ich habe mein Handy mit und kann die Taschenlampe anmachen.”

“Oh, stimmt. Das kann ich auch.”

Die beiden machten ihren Taschenlampen an. Jonas sah eine Benachrichtigung von der App, aber er ignorierte sie, um näher zu Timo zu gehen. “Geht es dir jetzt besser?”

“Ja.” Timo seufzte. “Sorry, dass du so eines meiner Geheimnis erfahren musstest.”

“Es ist okay.” Jonas atmete tief ein. “Ich… habe auch ein Geheimnis, das ich dir erzählen möchte. Nicht nur wegen dem, was gerade passiert ist, sondern auch… seit dem Restaurant.”

“Okay.” Timo lächelte. “Wir haben Zeit, also beeile dich nicht.”

Jonas atmete tief nochmal ein. “Du weißt schon, dass ich keine guten Erfahrungen mit Ultras gemacht habe. Das ist passiert, nachdem ich die Jugendakademie vom Effzeh verlassen musste. Ich war 10 Jahre alt und hatte schon einige Jahre dort gespielt. Meine Eltern sind keine großen Sportfans, aber ich wollte berühmt werden, deshalb vertrauten sie dem Scout. Aber dann… die Trainer haben mich ausgemustert. Und meine Eltern meinten, sie hätten es mir gleich gesagt. Ich hatte auch Mitschüler, deren Familien Teil der Ultras waren - keine waren von den Super-Kool-Effzeh-Ultras, aber durch sie lernte ich den Namen und das Logo kennen. Und sie waren alle… total gemein zu mir, weil ich nicht gut genug für den Effzeh war. Deshalb hab ich mich entschieden, dass ich nichts mehr mit dem Sport zu tun zu haben will. Und von allem nichts mit den Ultras, weil ich keinen netten Ultra kennengelernt habe.”

“Oh, Jonas…” Timo umarmte ihn fest. “Es tut mir so, so leid.”

“Ich…” Jonas versuchte, nicht zu weinen, während er sprach. “Ich habe mit einigen aktuellen Spielern damals zusammen gespielt. Ich war besser als -” Er schluchzte plötzlich. “Sorry.”

“Es ist okay. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass einige auch damals schlecht gespielt haben.”

“Es tut weniger weh, weil ich dich kenne. Aber dann frage ich mich, ob du mich lieben könntest, wenn ich den Effzeh erfolgreich machen würde.”

“Lieben?” wiederholte Timo leise.

Jonas seufzte. “Ja. Ich… habe mich in dich verliebt. Aber auch meinen Cathedral City Chatting Gesprächspartner.”

“Moment…” Timo löste sich aus der Umarmung und tippte auf seinem Handy. “Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber… vielleicht solltest du die App checken.”

Jonas tat es. Fanfare1nstrument hatte ihm zwei Nachrichten geschickt. Die erste war von ein paar Stunden: _Wunderbaum hat mit der Sintflut zu tun, oder?_

Die zweite war von ein paar Sekunden: _Wie findest du die Umarmung jetzt, Jonas?_

Jonas blinzelte. “Ohhhhhhh.”

“Genau.”

“Aber es war nicht die Sintflut - das war Noah. Jona war nur ein großer Storm.”

“Oh. Ich bin nicht oft genug in der Kirche.”

“Macht nichts.” Jonas blinzelte nochmal. “Wie lange wusstest du schon, dass ich es war?”

“Ich dachte, dass es eine Möglichkeit ist, nachdem wir uns fast im Restaurant getroffen haben. Aber du hast nichts über die Farbe meines Hemdes gesagt, deshalb war ich mir nicht sicher. Je öfter wir miteinander gesprochen haben, desto mehr wollte ich, dass du es bist… Aber erst heute war ich mutig genug, um zu raten.” Er gab Jonas ein Taschentuch. “Nicht weinen, Wunderbaumfisch14.”

“Ich kann es nicht glauben,” wisperte Jonas, als er sein Gesicht abtrocknete. “Psychologisch bin ich sehr verwirrt, aber persönlich fühle ich mich wunderbar.“

“Ich mich auch.” Timo beugte sich runter und küsste Jonas leicht. “Und nun damit es klar ist: es ist mir egal, ob du Effzeh-Fan wirst, oder nicht. Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist.”

“Danke.” Jonas gab Timo noch einen Kuss. “Aber ich möchte es trotzdem versuchen.”

* * *

Nach vielen Dates und Diskussionen begleitete Jonas Timo ins Stadion zu einem Effzeh-Spiel. Die Ultras machten sowohl eine große Choreo als auch Pyrotechnik. Timo war ein Teil der Pyrotechnik. “Das Licht, die Wärme… es ist wie nichts anders.”

“Das merke ich schon.” Jonas sah sich um - es gab schon viele Leute auf den Stehplätzen. “Wann musst du dein Teil anmachen?”

“Hm…” Timo guckte an seinen Armbanduhr. “Jetzt. Ich muss deinen Hand leider loslassen.”

Jonas seufzte, aber lächelte auch. Er schaute fasziniert zu, wie Timo die Fackel anzündete. “Darf ich sie auch halten?”

Timo sah überrascht an. “Du willst mitmachen?”

“Ja. Ich will es richtig erleben.”

“Jonas… ja, du darfst.” Er gab ihm die Fackel. “Und ich nehme deine andere Hand.”

“Natürlich.” Jonas hob seinen Arm hoch. Er hörte den Fans zu und sah die vielen Emotionen in ihren Gesichtern. Und langsam verstand er, warum Timo das so oft tat.

“Jonas…” rief Timo. “Du siehst so glücklich aus, wie noch nie.”

“Das bin ich auch!”

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! :D
> 
> Der Titel der Geschichte und Jonas´ Zitat "Psychologisch bin ich sehr verwirrt, aber persönlich fühle ich mich wunderbar" kommen vom Film "Mit Musik ins Glück", auch als "Damals im Sommer" bekannt. Dieser Film ist eine Adaption vom gleichen Theaterstück, der "e-m@il für Dich" inspirierte.


End file.
